1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fused polycyclic heteroaromatic compound, an organic thin film including the same, and an electronic device including the organic thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices, e.g., liquid crystal displays or organic electroluminescent displays, are provided with a variety of thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive them. The TFT may include a gate electrode, source/drain electrodes, and a semiconductor layer that may be activated in response to the operation of the gate electrode. The semiconductor layer may include an organic semiconductor material that is controlled by a current between the source electrode and the drain electrode using an applied gate voltage.
Recently, there has been research on a low-molecular-weight organic material, e.g., pentacene, or a polymer organic material, e.g., polythiophene, as an organic semiconductor material to be used for a channel of a thin film transistor.
However, the polymer organic material has lower charge mobility and a higher off-state leakage current. On the other hand, the low-molecular-weight organic material, for example, pentacene is reported to have higher charge mobility of greater than or equal to about 3.2 to about 5.0 cm2/Vs but needs expensive vacuum deposition equipment to form a thin film, and thus may not be appropriate in terms of processability and formation of a larger area.
Accordingly, development of a new organic semiconductor material simultaneously having improved electrical characteristics and processability is continuously required.